WHiskey Lullaby
by AuraBell
Summary: Song Fic that might have happened if Michael had saw Maria kiss Billy.


Title- Whiskey Lullaby PG-13 for sucide and drinking Summary- Song Fic that might have happened if Michael had saw Maria kiss Billy.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Whiskey Lullaby or Roswell, although I would love to own Michael 

Michael knew he had been a jerk about the whole Billy thing and went to Maria's house to apologize. He knocked on the door a couple of times and when there was no answer he waved his hand over the door knob and opened the door.  
Michael slowly opened the door and walked into Maria's room. He opened her door and saw Maria and billy in a tangle of sheets on her bed. The flowers that he held in his hand reduced to nothing more than ash. "Michael, OHmigod I am soo sorry," Maria tried to explain but Michael hadn't stuck around to hear it.

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until the night.

Michael ran like he had never ran before. He couldn't get that image out of his head. Maria and billy in bed together, it shook him to his core.  
He didn't know where to go, everywhere he went reminded him of her. Michael knew he couldn't live without her and he now knew that she would never be his again,

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die 

Max walked into Michael's apartment and saw it was empty. AT first he thought he was just out with Maria, then he saw liqour bottles on the floor.  
"Michael?"Max said. He knew Michael knew that they couldn't have any type of achohal. Max walked further into the apartment and almost tripped over something. Max looked down to see what he had tripped over.   
And when we buried him beneath the willow The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

Michael's funeral was short and intamite. Max knew Michael wouldn't have wanted it to be a big thing.  
Isabel read some passage's from the bible and they all weeped. Maria stared at the ashes that Michael's body had been reduced to. She hadn't stopped crying since that night.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath She finally drank her pain away a little at a time But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,  
Until the night.

It had been months since Micheal's death, but Maria kept reliving it in her head. That night over and over. What had she been thinking when she slept with Billy? And why had Michael been at her house that night?  
Maria didn't know what to do, she hadn't left the house since. She stayed locked up in her room with the achohol she stole from her mom. She knew it was bad to put her pain in the bottle, but it always seemed to do the trick.  
WHen she caught herself thinking about michael too much she'd just take a drink. Liz and Isabel hated seeing Maria like this and tried all their power to get her out of the house. And for the first time ever she accepted. Isabel had Jesse hook Maria up with a friend of his so that she could triple with her and Jesse and Liz and Max.  
"Oh, Maria you look so pretty,"Liz cooed when they came to pick her up. Maria didn't say anything, just gave her a very weak smile.  
"Uh... Maria, the guy Jesse is bringing's name is Jonah. He's really nice and successful,"Isabel said to Maria.  
"Ok,"she replied faintly.  
Isabel gave Liz a worried look.

They had decided to go to a club so that Maria could have a little fun. And she seemed to for a while. She got up and danced with her date a little bit and seemed to be having a really good time.  
By the end of the night Maria's faint smile had grown into lots of laughs. Everything was going ok until they took her home. Maria and Jonah stepped out Jesse's car and walked to her porch.  
"I had a really good time,"Maria said politly.  
"I'm really glad you did,"Jonah said back.  
They were silent for a little bit and Jonah leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she was shocked at first and then accepted it. WHen the pulled apart, she didn't see Jonah she saw Michael.  
"Maria are you ok. You look like you've just seen a ghost?" Micheal said.  
Maria shook a little and allowed one tear to roll down her face before she ran in the house.  
She ran straight into her mother's room and found what she was looking for. Maria went straight up to her room, clutching her picture of Michael to her chest as tightly as she could she drank the remaining whiskey in the bottle and then held the cold metal object on her head.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his picture for dear life We laid her next to him beneath the willow While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

A/N- Ok that's my story I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
